warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashrose
Ashrose is a brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and tail tip, one blue eye, one green. The Afterglow Of The Sun She is born to Windleap and Beechclaw of WindClan with Duskkit, who passes away quickly after birth, she thinks her real siblings are Cherryfeather and Marshwillow, but Marshwillow and Cherryfeather's real parents are Dusk and Windleap, She is awful quiet, and doesn't appear much, but she looks up to Cherryfeather and Marshwillow, alot. She then is selected to go on the mission to find Goldenpaw and Minnowpaw, without notice, Cherryfeather calls her the "smartest." This works up her confidence and she is a very loyal warrior. The Glaze Of Stars Her POV is introduced into this book. She is now Ashrose, a warrior. She shares a "frenemy," relationship with Coalheart- but they make up soon enough when Coalheart feels bad. The two later hit it off quite a bit - hinting Coalheart has a crush on Ashrose, although Ashrose, unaware, she accepts that he is being nice to her now. When the Traitorous Group attack RiverClan and steal kits, she is the first to introduce herself to Poolkit. She takes care of Poolkit, and fosters her. When RiverClan wants her back. She develops such strong feelings for Poolpaw that Poolpaw stays. Reedfern reveals to WindClan that Greybird of ThunderClan, not himself, is the father of Rosecloud's kits. After, he is seen talking to Ashrose, smiling, then thanking her. This is a hint that Reedfern has taken an interest to Ashrose, but Ashrose later regrets it. Ashrose, dragged into this friendship with him, begins to feel a strange relationship with Reedfern, and notes of Coalheart watching them with jealousy. Coalheart then is starting to grow close to Willowtail, making Ashrose jealous back. It is later revealed that Coalheart was simply using Willowtail, and panics because unfortunately because she is expecting his kits. Ashrose talks it out with him and realises that her heart belongs back to Coalheart, after pregnant with Reedfern's kits. The Season Of Sorrow TBA Trivia * She has heterochromia, as her eyes are different colours. ** She is the first cat in the series to have this condition. * She has anxiety, which was given to her via Windleap. * She also has asthma, like her half-sister, Cherryfeather, however, is no note of Windleap having the condition. ** Therefore, asthma most likely runs somewhere in Windleap's genes, because there is a very little chance that both Beechclaw and Dusk's decendents have asthma. * Ashrose was originally grey-brown. * Ashrose is more of a "daddy's girl," and secretly perfers her father over her mother. * She's suspicious of Cherryfeather's whearabouts. * Part of her has a crush on Reedfern. * She will have kits in the near futute, whose names have been revealed to be Acornkit, Clearkit, and Foxkit. ** The father has been revealed to be Reedfern * Ash imagines her as having a voice like Camila Cabello. * Her deceased brothers name is stated to be Duskkit. * She and Coalheart have of Rosekit, Crowkit, and Moonkit before the events of The Season Of Sorrow. * Ashrose will have a total of 15 kits. (Foxtuft, Quailkit, Acornmist, Clearstone, Rosedust, Crowdust, Mooneye, Owlclaw, Shellwish, Tellerstripe, Ivyfrost, Hopemist, Mosspaw, Jayheart, Mallowkit) (And yes, that is there to help Leaf keep track.) * Mallowkit's (one of Ashrose's many kits) father is Applenose of SkyClan, after an affair took place. Kin Mother: Windleap Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Father: Beechclaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Aunts: Sparrowleap Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Cloudyblossom Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Mintleaf Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Half Sisters: Cherryfeather Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Marshwillow Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half Brother: Gorse Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foster Daughters: Poolsky Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foster Son: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Brother: Duskkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Mate(s): Reedfern (formerly) Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Coalheart Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Applenose (formally) Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Daughters: Acornmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Rosedust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mooneye Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Shellmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Ivypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Hopepaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sons: Clearstone Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foxtuft Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Quailkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Crowdust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Owlclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tellerstripe Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Jaypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mosspaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:Warrior Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga Category:Queen